Darker Than the Night
by TheSwordoftheDarkKnight97
Summary: (AU) Recently legends of a mysterious Contractor in Gotham whose face is obscured by a mask, have sprung up. However they are not legends, BM-219, is real. Behind the mask is Bruce Wayne, finally returning from his training with Hei. As he completes missions for the Syndicate, he and his team slowly discover secrets that could alter the future of all Contractors. T for violence.


(A/N) **This is my first fan fiction I apologize if it is poorly written or anyone is OOC. I was planning on rewriting it later. I just wanted to write the idea down first. Please review and tell me where I can improve. I hope you enjoy Darker Than the Night.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or Batman. However I do own the poorly drawn cover image.**

Prologue

Maxie Zeus stared down at the captured bank security guards, enjoying the looks of fear in their eyes, knowing the fate of their lives were in his hands. The job was going smoothly so far. They had snuck in undetected and all the guards and security systems had been accounted for. Just how his boss told him to do it. Maxie considered ordering one of the Contractors to kill all the guards then and there but if things took an unexpected turn for the worse they would need hostages. Instead he turned to two of his Contractors Diana and Nox.  
"You two stayed here and keep an eye on them. If one of them tries anything funny kill them on sight without powers. We don't want to draw any unwanted attention." "Yes sir." They said in monotone voices. "Good. Proteus and Volcanus guard the front door. Alert us if any police arrive. Argus and Anteus come with us and watch our backs." The thieves went to their commanded stations. Maxie thought over his boss's orders. He felt like something was off. His boss was rich enough, he wasn't in dire need of more so why had he sent him on this job? But it didn't matter. Maxie had gained his boss's trust and climbed to the position of his right hand man. He had already arranged a little accident for his boss to take place a week from now. Then it will be he who ruled over his boss's entire organization. Maxie grinned to himself in anticipation.

Volcanus and Proteus stood silently in the entrance. So far everything was clear but Volcanus couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had. He had been hearing rumors recently surrounding a mysterious but deadly Contractor and it was unsettling. A few more silent minutes passed. Then footsteps came from behind them. Volcanus whirled around a blue light enveloping his body and his eyes glowing red. Before he could attack a knife lodged itself into his neck. A short scream left his lips before being silenced. Volcanus fell dead, blood seeping from his still corpse. Proteus followed soon, after a knife's blade found its way into his heart. Their killer wiped the blood off his blade and continued deeper into the building. Diana and Nox had heard the scream. Diana sheathed her sword and replaced it with her bow. She notched an arrow ignoring the muffled screams of terror from the captives. There was no sign of an attacker. Diana lowered her bow and regretted the choice. From the shadows a masked man clad in black shot out running towards her. Diana aimed her arrow and let it fly. The attacker produced a knife and sliced the arrow in half. She threw her bow aside and unsheathed her sword. Diana unleashed her Contractor power. Her sword was illuminated in a blue light. She slashed her sword downward and tiny blue knifes fired at her adversary. He dodged to the side and attempted to attack again but discovered that he couldn't move his feet. He looked down and saw shadows had taken ahold of them trapping him. Diana glanced at Nox just in time to see a blue light evaporate. Diana ready her sword preparing to take his life. The masked man's arm suddenly lunged toward her and pain exploded in Diana's abdomen. She shakily looked down to find a knife lodged in her stomach. The knife was pushed deeper into her flesh. She coughed up blood and stumbled back before collapsing on the floor. Her breaths short and ragged as her life drained out of her wound. Nox's eyes shifted to red, her body glowing blue. The man threw a knife at her, embedding it into her forehead. The shadows ensnaring him retreated once their master's body hit the floor. He stood up and approached Diana who was still clinging on to life. He drew another knife and drove it through her throat. He retrieved his knifes from the victims. The captives stared at him with wide eyes filled with horror. A single question resounding through the heads: would he kill them? The masked man didn't pay them any attention. They weren't a part of his mission. He vanished into the shadows. They would all live to see another day. "We finished our job. Now let's meet up with the others and get out of here." Maxie shouted at his henchmen. They made there way back to Diana's and Nox's location only to discover a blood stained marble floor and their dead bodies soaking in the crimson liquid. Maxie gazed at the two deceased Contractors in a terrified bewilderment. If their murderer could kill two Contractors then he would no chance. "We need to move quickly before" Maxie turned around and saw his henchmen, Argus and Anteus among them, lying on the ground in grotesque positions drenched in their own blood. Maxie drew out a gun and began firing it wildly. The captives winced and whimpered at the gunshots.  
"WHERE ARE YOU?" Maxie roared. He froze at the sight of a odd shape covered in different shades of blue. The only other color was three black splotches resembling a deformed human face in the shadows.  
"A Spector." He whispered fearfully. Maxie turned and fled towards the entrance determined to make it out of here alive. He saw the front doors up ahead. He ran faster ignoring the two bodies on the floor. He cared only for his own life. Maxie didn't make it to the doors. Something had wrapped around his feet and he was yanked back, his head hitting the floor with a crack. He yelped in pain. His vision was blurry and his head was throbbing. Maxie felt himself being lifted up and shoved into the wall. His vision was slowly swimming into focus but he wished it hadn't. Through the dark Maxie could make out a black mask with white lenses and black hair. A red bat wing was decorated above the eyes. The design continued below the lenses forming a shape similar to a bolt of lightning. He was clothed in a black trench coat with a grey interior. Maxie felt more fear that moment than during his entire life. The masked man tightened his grip on Maxie's throat.  
"Wait" Maxie gasped,"Don't kill me. Perhaps we can work out a deal. If its my boss you want then I can take you to him." The man's grip released him and Maxie slid to the floor relief flooding him. "Always begging for your life." Came a cold stoic voice from the masked man. His hand grabbed Maxie's head. The white lenses became red. "You humans." Maxie let out a blood chilling scream as his body twitched uncontrollable, electricity ripping through his body. "Your worse than us Contractors." He growled and vanished into the darkness.

Jim Gordon examined the scene of carnage before him. Fifteen people had meet their demise last night, six of them Contractors. At least the captives were unharmed but none of them could make out the person through the darkness. But they knew the culprit was a Contractor they just haven't received word on which one.  
Jim took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. It was going to be a long day. "Sir." Called a female voice. Jim turned to see Renee walking up to him. "We just received the Messier Code of the Contractor responsible for this.  
Finally some good news.  
"Good. Who is it?" "Well sir its BM-219." Jim's eyes narrowed. He had heard the rumors of a masked Contractor prowling Gotham at night but he hadn't believed them. He knew that Contractor with the Messier Code BK-201 only operated in the Tokyo region and according to reports he was still there. When BM-219's star activated for the first time Jim believed it was an ordinary Contractor but now he knew that those rumors were true. "So" Jim said "I guess the legends of Death's Harbinger are true. Renee call CADMUS we're going to need help."


End file.
